1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to building materials and their method of manufacture, and more particularly to using flowing volcanic magma to make structures and material that is ordinarily made of wood, brick, stone, steel, concrete, glass and other materials, as well as to generate electricity.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the past, structures have been made of wood, brick, stone, concrete, steel glass, plastic and other materials. Electricity has been generated by the use of geothermal, sun, nuclear and fossil fuel heat sources. Flowing volcanic magma is not known to have been used to produce building materials or electricity.
The main disadvantage of the prior materials and heat sources is the high cost to produce the raw materials, the refining costs plus transportation to manufacturing site. Geothermal heat depletes, the sun doesn't always shine, and nuclear plants have a special safety requirement cost.
Volcanic magma has been flowing almost continuously somewhere in the world from earliest times and will continue to do so for millennia to come. It is uncontrollable: nothing can stop it from erupting through the earth's surface. It has been useless at best and terribly destructive to life and property at its worst.
Therefore, there is a need for a method to tap flowing volcanic magma at low cost and to utilize this natural resource to produce many things, including electricity. The present invention satisfies that need, as well as others.